Keeva Petrelli
Keeva Jasmine Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third daughter and fourth child of Louisa and Michael Petrelli, and the younger twin sister of Kearney Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Radiation Vampirism, Immortality Bond, Projectile Manipulation and Futuristic Creation. Appearance Keeva will possess wavy dark brown hair and medium brown eyes. Her hair will be kept long for the majority of her life. She will be slim and willowy in build, and as an adult she will stand at 5'10 tall. As a result, she will wear heels very rarely, and they will only be kitten heels when she does. Her taste in clothing will be very simple and practical. She will normally be wearing jeans and T-shirts or blouses. However, she will love jewellery and will have an extensive collection. Abilities Keeva's first ability will be Radiation Vampirism. This ability means that she will reflexively absorb any radiation she encounters, and will never be harmed from it. This can range from dangerous alpha, beta and gamma radiation, including those produced by radiokinesis and induced radioactivity, to microwave radiation and simple infra-red heat radiation. Keeva will then automatically convert the radiation energy into physical strength, and will be able to perform tasks which normal humans would find impossible. She will be able to store the energy for a small amount of time, and therefore won't always need the radiation to be immediately available, but the energy will dissipate the longer it is stored for. Her second ability will be Immortality Bond. She will share this with her brother Kearney. The bond between the twins means that if one were hurt or injured in any way, he or she would heal immediately as long as the other is alive. They would both have to be fatally injured at the same time for them to be killed. The ability will be effective against illnesses, poisons and injuries caused by physical attacks, accidents and even attacks using other abilities. It will also prevent them both from ageing once they are adults. Her third ability will be Projectile Manipulation. This ability could be used to manipulate any projectile, regardless of whether it has been kicked, thrown or fired. It could manipulate bullets, balls, throwing knives and many other projectiles. It could be used to stop, redirect or accelerate the projectile, and could also perfect aim so as to mimic the effect of induced aim. This ability could be used on several projectiles at once, but the more projectiles, the more focus it will demand from Keeva. Her final ability will be Futuristic Creation. This ability will enable Keeva to create objects from the future. She will mainly use it to make futuristic and advanced technology, all which is yet to be invented. Keeva will simply have to imagine the device clearly in her mind and think of how it'd function. Then it will appear. What she creates will always work as she imagined and she will always know how to use it perfectly. The ability will not, however, enable her to summon people from the future nor create presently-existing objects. Family & Relationships *Mother - Louisa Petrelli *Father - Michael Petrelli *Older sisters - Cara and Claudia Petrelli *Older twin brother - Kearney Petrelli *Younger brothers - Caden and Killian Petrelli *Younger sister - Katherine Petrelli History & Future Etymology Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters